dragonripfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonRip Wiki
Welcome to the DragonRip Wiki [http://dragonrip.com A new Browsergame in Alpha-Version!] [[How to Start Basic]] DragonRip is a very new web browser-based game, with both RPG and community elements. The game is really new and updated almost every few days. You can choose between 12 differents [[Avatar|Avatars]] for your character, 6 for each side. The current features include : # Fighting monsters in 5 different [[Fighting Fields]]. You can loot [[equipment]], Gems, and of course Gold and [[Experience]].. # Fighting in 4 different [[Dungeons]] with waves of monsters and a Boss for a chance to loot [[equipment]] up to the highest rarity. # Fighting World Bosses in a World Event at [[World Event|the Gates of Hell]] World Events can trigger at any moment, and currently happen around twice a day. # Upgrade [[Charm|Charms]] with [[Gems]] for a boost of a percentage of your [[Statistics#Attack|Attack]], [[Statistics#Defence|Defence]], [[Statistics|Experience]] gain, and [[Gold]] gain. # Train 8 [[Professions]] : [[Mining]], [[Blacksmithing]], [[Fishing]], [[Cooking]], [[Jewelcrafting]], [[Hunting]], [[Crafting]] and [[Slayer]]. * [http://dragonrip.wikia.com/wiki/Mining Mining] is about collecting ore, you can level up to mine rarer ore. * [[Blacksmithing]] is about smelting bars out of the ore you get from mining. Those bars can be used to smith seven different types of equipment. You can level up to smith more powerful [[equipment]]. * [[Fishing]] is just about catching fish. You can level up to catch more types of fish, which restore different amounts of health. * [[Cooking]] is about making your fish edible. Cooked fish are used to restore your Health Points. * [[Jewelcrafting]] is about cutting Gems which you loot from monsters. Cut Gems can be used to upgrade your Charms with a gold cost and a risk of failure. * [[Hunting]] is about targeting a prey with your bow. You have a chance to miss and hit a tree. If you kill the prey it's will give you skin, and if it's big enough meat. Meat can be cooked to restore your Stamina. For fighting monsters you will use your [[Statistics#Stamina Points|Stamina]]. You start the game with 100 Stamina and use 2 each time you fight a monster. You regain Stamina over time. 3 minutes 10 stamina - normal mode, 90 seconds 10 stamina - berserk mode. There are 3 [[Statistics]] on your character : * [[Statistics#Attack|Attack]] Points * [[Statistics#Defence|Defence]] Points * [[Statistics#Health Points|Health]] Points At the start of the game, you gain 3 Stat points per combat level you gain. Then after level 10, it's 4 points per level. This may increase as your level improves. There are currently 2 ways to [[Statistics#Health Points|heal]] yourself : * Wait for the auto heal of 10 points every 8 minutes ( * time to confirm *) * Eat fish to instantly regain health. There are various fish with various healing value : (1,2,3,7, etc...) Here are some pieces of advice for upgrading your Statistics: # The most important Statistic at the moment is Attack, you use it to deal damage to monsters and Bosses. The current balance of the game makes it so that you will want to put more points into it to fight successfully. # Defence is the second most important Statistic, but you will have more equipment to boost your Defence than your Attack, so your basic Defence can be less than your Attack but only needs to meet the minimum defense requirements to negate the majority of monster and boss damage. # The Heath Points are the least important. You will want to up them a bit to fight higher monsters and more powerful bosses, but too much is not advised. You gain 2 points of Health per 1 point spent. About Charms : Gems allow you to upgrade your Charms and help you clan upgrading building. There are 4 types of [[Charm|Charms]] : * [[Charm#Charm of Power|Charm Of Power]] : grants a bonus percentage of [[Statistics#Attack|Attack]] * [[Charm#Charm Of Protection|Charm Of Protection]] : grants a bonus percentage of [[Statistics#Defence|Defence]] * [[Charm#Charm Of Knowledge|Charm Of Knowledge]] : grants a bonus percentage of [[Statistics#Expenrience|Experience]] * [[Charm#Charm Of Greed|Charm Of Greed]] : grants a bonus percentage of [[Statistics#Gold|Gold]] Important Notice : The Attack and Defence bonus don't appear on your [[Statistics]] but are still effective! About [[Inventory]] : Important Notice : # Equipped Item are counted as part of your [[Inventory]], and take up space! # Items listed on the Market return to your inventory after 48 hours, so if they can't fit in your [[Inventory]] at that moment, they will be lost for good! Chat Logs Since the DragonRip chat cuts off after some lines [[ChatLogs|here]] is a place to store interesting bits. [[Updates|Latest Updates]] '''17.12.06''': * Frenzy Event. * Chat while fighting in fighting fields Latest activity